Frank's Summer Job
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Frank Longbottom has a visit from some schools friends during a lunch while at his summer job.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, Herbology Hangout, Insane Prompt Challenge, Magic Kingdom, Around the World, and First Aid: RICE Method assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Front Planks and the task was to write a fic, with the restriction, of no Trio Era characters. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the character of Frank Longbottom, and Summer job!AU. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 54. Character of Frank Longbottom. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for Meet and Greet Donald Duck's emotion prompt of irritation. For Around the World I wrote for Didgeridoos's action prompt of jumping. For First Aid: RICE Method I wrote for task 1 Rest which was to write about taking a break. Word count without Author's Note is 711. I hope you enjoy Frank's Summer Job.**

Frank Longbottom sighed as the bell over the door of The Leaky Cauldron sounded signaling the arrival of yet another patron of the pub. When he had taken this summer job he'd figured he'd pick a few hours here and there. But he also thought he'd have some sort of a social life too. That was not what he'd gotten.

"Frank," called Tom the bar tender as he took the order of one of the patrons, "can take these young men's orders and then you can go on your lunch break."

Following Tom's pointing finger Frank saw the last people he thought he'd ever see inside on a nice day like today. Sitting not far down from where he stood sat James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter talking and joking. Mentally cursing Tom, and his friends he marched over to the table where they sat and folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"We're on our way to the Quidditch supply store," Sirius told Frank. "You want to come with us?"

Frank sighed. Of course. Leave it to the Marauders to ask him to go look at Quidditch supplies while he was working. This was so not fair. "I might be able to after work," Frank told them. "But for the mean time I'm supposed to take your order. So what'll it be guys?"

After collecting each boy's order and placing them Frank wrote in his own order as well and went to join his friends for his lunch break. Pulling up a chair and sitting down at the Marauder's table Frank listened in on the conversation.

"Are you planning on getting the new Cleansweep for Quidditch this year, James?" Sirius asked as he picked at the cuticles of his nail. "I think I might get one. It's suppose to be the best broom out there." He turned to Frank. "What about you, Longbottom? What do you think about the Cleansweep?"

"I'm partial to the Comet," Frank said as their lunches were brought over to them by Tom. "Thanks, Tom."

"No problem, Frank," his boss as he walked back over to continue taking orders at the bar of the pub.

"That's the one you've had for years," Sirius asked curiously, "isn't it? Why don't you get yourself the Cleansweep? It's about time for an upgrade don't you think?"

"I like my Comet," Frank told Sirius taking bite out of his sandwich. "It hasn't failed me yet." Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he took a sip of his Butterbeer. "I don't really have the money afford much. Mum said that she won't pay for anything besides my school things. That's why I decided to get this summer job."

"I was going to ask about that," James said steepling his finger together under his chin. "Why did you take this job?"

"A guys got to find a way buy his own stuff," he told James as he finished his sandwich. "I don't make a lot but it's enough buy some Herbology books that I've been looking at over at Flourish and Blotts. Also I was looking into buying my own pet. I was thinking of an owl or something like that. What do you guys think?"

"Go for an owl," Sirius told him. "That way you can send messages to people without having to use your Mum's owl all the time." He then laughed. "Remember the last time we came over to your house Frank and we sent that message to Alice. Your mum was shouting at us days afterwards."

"Of course you'd remember that," Remus murmured as he gave Frank a sympathetic look. "But I have to say that an owl would be the more wise choice of a pet."

"I've always considered getting a toad," Peter said out of no where.

Tom walked up as everyone looked at Peter strangely. "Frank it's time to get back to work," he told the young man sitting with his friends. "You can catch up with your friends in about two hours." Irritation was clear in the bar keep's voice.

Jumping up as fast as he could Frank Longbottom went back to his work. Maybe he'd do something impulsive after work. Maybe he'd buy himself a toad.

**I hope you all enjoyed Frank's Summer Job.**


End file.
